


Daring to Fantasize

by HonestPassion13



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Lemon, Long One Shot, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestPassion13/pseuds/HonestPassion13
Summary: Alternate Universe - All Human.  High school senior Rose is turning 18.  After her mom bailed on birthday celebrations so that she could hold an emergency shareholder meeting, her friend Viktoria has offered to have a sleepover for Rose and a couple of friends.  What happens when a game of Truth or Dare results in Rose having to crawl in the bed and kiss Vika’s gorgeous sleeping older brother who’s home from grad school?  Smut ensuesContains sexually graphic material - if you have a problem with this or are under 17, do not read further.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Of course) I don’t own the characters, relationships, traits, or settings in the Vampire Academy world, but hopefully you all know that. After all, it’s called ‘fan fiction’ for a reason. Those are all the goddess/genius that is Richelle Mead. The plot and words of this storyline (most of it) and the purely human situations I’ve created are the only thing that is my own.  
> Inevitably, I’m thinking this one will be between four to eight chapters. Since this isn’t exactly a one-shot and my usual beta has her hands full with my bigger multi-chapter story, for now I am going without a beta on this one, just for a quick turnaround. Hope it’s not too un-readable, but give me a heads-up in the comments if you see any major grammatical issues, half-thoughts, or typos.  
> This first chapter (only the first one) is really almost two chapters, but once I got going, I had trouble finding a good break. The rest of them should be shorter.

**Rose’s POV:**

“Damn it,” I said as I furiously slammed my locker door shut, “would it really kill my mom to just spend just _one_ day with me on my birthday?  I mean, it’s not like I’m an attention whore or anything, but it’s my birthday, for fuck’s sake.”

Lissa was, as always, the sympathetic optimist.  “I’m sure she’ll make it up to you, Rose.  Just give her some time.”

“How?” I asked, “How the fuck will she ever make it up to me?  Like how she practically jumped at the chance to have my ‘dad’” I used air quotes.  I barely knew that guy.  Most of the time, Abe just showed up and threw money at me. “take me in for a couple of years when I was in elementary school and have nannies raise me so that she could finish her MBA and become CFO?  Now, she’s planning some big emergency shareholder meeting in fucking _San Diego_!  While I’m stuck here in forty degree weather freezing my ass off!  She didn’t even _think_ about taking me with her!  She cares more about her stupid career than my birthday.  You only turn eighteen once, you know?”

“At least she wants you to live with her now,” countered Lissa, “I think she wants you in her life.”

“Hey, Roza,” said Viktoria, walking up and seeing my sour mood, “What’s wrong?” Viktoria and her family had moved to the U.S. from Russia ten years ago when her asshole American dad had fought for partial custody.  Inevitably, her dad quickly left the picture after they moved, but it had cost enough money for them to move that they couldn’t go back.  She could speak the language, but she and her family all had thick accents and often called me by the Russian form of my name as a form of affection. 

“My birthday’s tomorrow and my mom bailed on me again,” I said.

Vika smiled.  “Maybe we could have a sleepover party at my house.  I could probably even convince mama to make that yummy black bread you love so much!”

“Well, that would be pretty fun,” I said, “Do you think Lissa and Sydney could come, too?  And maybe Mia?”

“My mama loves you, Roza.  I’m sure I could talk her into it.  I’ll call you all tonight and we’ll make plans.”

“Wait,” I asked, “Is Dimitri still home on spring break?”  Dimitri was Viktoria’s insanely hot twenty-three year old brother.  He was in grad school across the state, studying sports medicine, but he had been home from school for spring break.  I was completely in love with him since the day I met him when I first came over to Viktoria’s house and he was home from college three years ago.

Vika grinned a sinister smile, “Maybe …”

 

 

**Dimitri’s POV:**

The past year or two, grad school had been stressful, so I would come home often - three-day weekends, holidays, and _definitely_ over break.  My goal after graduation was to become a team doctor for a pro sports team.  I’d looked into it and the team doctors often were required to be as fit as the athletes.  When I was at school, I’d spent so much time either studying or working out that I rarely had a social life.  Everyone there thought I was so serious.  I didn't have time or the energy to give them a different opinion.  Women were just not on my radar right now, for the most part, but being home with the women of my family was the most wonderful thing in the world.  There was so much love in this household.  Living with sisters, though, is a bit of a roller-coaster ride.  Viktoria, specifically, was a bit of loose cannon.  And her friends…

One of Vika’s friends named Rose was a particular problem.  Mama found it cute, but Rose was definitely trouble with a capital ‘T’.  I’d seen her swearing at teachers, punching perfect strangers.  If she had an opinion, it was going to be heard.  She knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to get it.  She was so strong and powerful.  Willful, defiant, wild, and disrespectful, with more fiery attitude than three other girls put together.  God help me, it didn’t matter that she was only seventeen; she was maybe the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen.  I had tried to avoid even just being around her, because every part of me wanted her.  Not just for her face or her body, but all of her.

“Mama,” asked Vika as we were sitting eating dinner, “could we please?  Roza’s mama just left her all alone for the whole week.”  I had been tuning out the conversation until I heard that.

“For you, my little one, I will.  It sounds like you and Roza need this.  It’s tomorrow night?” my mother asked.

Vika replied, “Yes, it’s tomorrow.  Could we have a few other girls over?  I know it’s a school night.”

“You can,” said mama, “but limit it to four.  Babushka and I won’t be here, so Sonya will be in charge.”  Karolina was my oldest sister, with two children of her own.  She was still living back in Russia.  Sonya, still two years older than me, lived at home and was expecting her first child in a few months.

“Mama, will you make some black bread for us to have in the morning?”  _Morning?_

My mama smiled.  “I better make two loaves.  I know how much Dimka and Roza both love my bread.”

“Dimka, will you transport the girls to and from school in your truck?”

“Sorry, what now?” I asked.

Mama chuckled and shook her head, “Vika is going to have some friends spend the night tomorrow.  Will you pick the girls up from school tomorrow and take the girls to school in the morning on Thursday?” _Roza is spending the night?  Here?  While_ I’m _here?  Good grief…  This can’t be good._   Seeing that amazing body in pajamas, likely without a bra.  I was torn between wishing that she slept in something terribly revealing so that I could enjoy seeing her body and wishing that she slept in a burka and long winter parka.  If only she wasn’t seventeen!

“Do I have to, Mama?”

“Now, that’s not the nice boy I raised, Dimka.  Show these girls some kindness.”

“Okay, Mama,” I said, “I will.” _God help me_.

 

**Rose’s POV:**

I could hardly believe it last night when Viktoria called and told me that her mom had said we could all stay the night at her house.  Lissa, Sydney, Mia, and I had all packed last night and brought our overnight bags to school with us.  After school, the surprises continued when Viktoria’s brother was the one to pick us up. 

Dimitri’s looks were always uniquely his own and breathtaking.  His height was staggering at around six and a half feet tall. He had silky-looking dark long hair that came down to his shoulders that I longed to run my fingers through, bottomless dark brown eyes that seemed wise beyond his years, and firm corded muscles that looked both strong and soft.  He also seemed to have some sort of a Western obsession, frequently wearing a brown leather duster coat and reading some sort of Western paperback.  Between his studies and the westerns, he was pretty much always reading something and looked so serious and wise.  All of it made him even more intriguing.

Today, Dimitri looked like he had just come from the gym, portions of his long brown hair that had come loose from its tie pasted to his neck with little beads of sweat.  He was wearing his workout a dri-fit pullover, shorts, and sneakers, showing off his muscular legs.  He looked absolutely god-like, and all I could think is how much I would’ve loved to lick those beads of sweat off of his neck.  Amazingly, despite how sweaty he was, all I smelled was his after-shave and another equally heavenly smell that was just so uniquely Dimitri.

The cab of Dimitri’s truck only had seats for six and he always kept a pile of school books and emergency supplies in one of the back seats, meaning that even if we squeezed an extra person in the back, one of us still had to sit on the middle ‘bump’ seat in the front, right next to Dimitri, with the gear shift between her legs.  Both because it was my birthday and because I wanted to look good for Dimitri, I had decided to dress nicely.  I was wearing some killer fuck-me heels, a square-necked corset top, and  a mini skirt.  I had even packed another skirt for school tomorrow, too. 

I silently begged Viktoria not to make me sit next to him, knowing he’d have to be reaching right by my legs to shift gears.  Vika suspected how I felt about Dimitri, though, and said, “Roza, you better take the middle seat up front.  You’re the shortest.”  Thanks, Vik.

I got in on the passenger side and climbed over to the bump, sitting awkwardly with my legs folded under me, tilted to the side so that both legs were on the passenger side.

“Rose,” Dimitri said, “I can’t see in the rear-view mirror with your head there.  You have to move.”  I grudgingly moved my legs to either side of the gearshift, parting them as little as I could.  As I did, my bare leg brushed up against Dimitri’s.  I felt like there were sparks shooting through me wherever he touched me.  I tried not to linger too much, especially because I didn’t want to sit there looking like a complete slore with my legs spread wide in that short skirt, but I moved it up against his, letting me enjoy the feel of his skin, the soft hairs on his legs tickling me.

Once Dimitri started the truck, he went to put the truck into gear, but as he reached for the gear shift, looking at the rearview mirror, his hand brushed the inside of my thigh, just above the knee.  His touch felt like fire.  I wanted more of it.  I was desperately thankful that his truck was loud enough that you couldn’t hear the catch in my breath when his hand touched my leg.

 

**Dimitri’s POV:**

When I pulled my truck up to the curb and turned off the engine, I was momentarily dazed by her beauty.  Rose had this long, glossy dark hair that was just a shade lighter than black, stunning and exotic brown eyes that were so captivating I lost focus every time I looked into them, and the kind of body that makes a man beg - curves in all the right places, suntanned skin, and tight muscles.  It was a cold enough day that she had a leather jacket on - _God, she looked hot in leather, too_ \- but she had left it open.  Today, she was showing off her body really well in a very short skirt and a low-cut top.  It was almost a wonder that one of her teachers didn’t call her out on a dress code violation.  I would if I were her instructor.  _Man, I’d love to be her instructor.  I’m sure I could_ teach _her some things - Dimitri, get a grip!  She’s only seventeen!_

By the time the girls opened the truck doors, I think I had wiped the glazed stare off of my face successfully, trying not to look at Rose.  When Viktoria told Rose to sit next to me, I tried to put my mind on medical studies and name parts of the human body.  _Tibia … Tibula ... fibula … tensor fascia …_   I couldn't see a thing except her beautiful face in the mirror.  That was never going to work.  “Rose, I can’t see in the rear-view mirror with your head there.  You have to move.”

Well, that was better for a second until I felt the jolt from her warm, smooth skin against my leg.  Looking down at where our legs touched, it was made all the worse by seeing that she had her beautiful legs spread in that tiny skirt.  If I let myself, I was sure I could probably angle my head so that I could see further up that skirt.  _Shit!  Femur ... anterior cruciate ligament … medial collateral ligament ... lateral meniscus … Now, to just put the truck in gear … FUCK!!!_   Instead of grabbing the gearshift, my hand grazed Rose’s leg.  The silky feel of her bare thigh on my fingers was nothing short of amazing.  I’d be thinking of that touch for days to come.

 

**Rose’s POV:**

Viktoria had told me that her mother and grandmother would be out of town to visit some family.  When we arrived at the house, Viktoria’s sister Sonya had several pizzas on the table waiting for us.  All of them were familiar with how much food I ate and there was enough there that if it was just the four girls and Sonya, there was at least one pepperoni pizza probably could’ve been devoted just to me. 

“Is all of this for us?” I asked.

“Unless Dimka has taken to eating pizza,” Sonya joked.

Dimitri nearly sneered, turning up his nose.  “Not likely,” he said, pulling a plate of six boiled chicken breasts and a massive protein shake out of the refrigerator, “I don’t know how you can eat that junk.”  Dimitri grabbed a fork and stalked out of the room to eat alone.

“Save room, though, girls,” said Sonya, “there are chocolate frosted brownies for dessert - and since it is Roza’s birthday, I’ve got a special surprise later on!”

 

After dessert was finished, we watched a romantic comedy on Lissa’s laptop on Netflix in the kitchen and then Sonya gave me a wrapped birthday present that turned out to be a large bottle of Russian vodka and a set of six shot glasses.  “In Russia,” she said, “Eighteen is the legal drinking age, so now that you’re eighteen, I thought that as long as you aren’t leaving the house, you all could enjoy this together tonight.”

We all got into our PJs and then headed to the living room to set our pillows and sleeping bags out.  I was wearing an oversized t-shirt that came to about mid-thigh.  When we arrived in the living room, Dimitri was there, hair slightly damp, looking like he had showered since he had dinner, watching the end of a hockey game on the TV.  I situated my bag closest to the recliner that Dimitri was in.  I had no idea why I was feeling so brazen, especially because I hadn’t even tried to drink the vodka yet, but I intentionally leaned over in front of him, blocking the hockey game and probably giving him a good view of my ass.  Then, I brought the vodka and shot glasses out from the kitchen and set it on the coffee table.  “You joining us, Comrade?” I asked him with a smile, pointing to the bottle.

“Sonya, you’re letting them drink?” he called out.

Sonya replied from the kitchen, “Dimka, lighten up!  It’s a party.  They’re not going out tonight and all of them are close to eighteen.”

“Fine,” he muttered, putting his hands in his face for a moment, “Pour me one, too.  God knows, I could use it.”

“What are we going to do tonight?” I asked, as I started pouring the shots. 

“I know!” said Mia, once we were all in place, “Let’s play drinking Truth or Dare!”

“Mia, what the fuck is drinking Truth or Dare?” I asked.

“If you don’t want to say the Truth or can’t do the Dare, you take a drink instead,” she said.

“I could do that,” I said, handing everyone their drinks, Dimitri last.  “Are you playing with us, Comrade?”

He glared at me and turned towards his hockey game, downing his shot in one fluid motion.  “I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” I said.

“Let’s everyone take one shot before we get started, though,” I said.  Everyone agreed and we all downed our glass.  It burned going down and I think I made a funny face.

“Refills, everyone?”  I asked.  Everyone put their shot glasses down by the bottle, except for Dimitri.  I asked, “Dimitri, you want more?”  He put his glass down by the rest of ours and I filled them all.  Everyone picked theirs up and Dimitri downed his immediately.

“Another,” he said.  I filled his glass and then he gulped it down again.

“Since the bottle is Rose’s,” Vika said, “let’s let her ask the first person.”

“Okay,” I said, “Sydney: Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” she said. 

“Describe your ideal guy.  If it’s a specific person, this means you have to name him.”

Sydney blushed wildly.  “Viktoria’sCousinAdrian!” she practically yelled out, all in one breath.  We all laughed.  Sydney was a real brainy type and we all thought Adrian was anything but her perfect match.

“What?!” Sydney asked, “Brooding artists are so hot.  I want a guy who can get me out of my head.  Plus, can you imagine how great he is with his hands?”  Vika and I just cringed.  Then, she turned back to me.

“Rose,” Sydney said, “Truth or Dare?”

“Ugh God,” I said, “Truth, I guess? I mean, I can always just not answer and then drink, right?”  I would usually always choose dare, but it seemed that truths might be the safer option in drinking truth or dare if I could always just opt to drink instead.

“Same question.  Describe your ideal guy,” Sydney said.

I looked over at Dimitri from the corner of my eye, who appeared to be engrossed in the hockey game.  If he hadn’t been in the room, I wouldn’t hesitate to just say it, but there was no way that I could say his name without drawing his attention.  I downed my shot and poured myself another. 

The hockey game ended.  Dimitri grabbed the bottle, poured himself another shot, downed it, and practically flew out of the room.

“Mia,” I began, “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” she said.  Finally!

“Sext your ex,” I said. 

Mia pulled out her cell phone and took a moment.  “What should I say?” she asked.

I thought about what I’d say in a sext to a guy.  The only guy I could think of talking dirty to right now was Dimitri.  I knew I’d never be able to say that kind of thing to him, but I could definitely come up with a few things.  “How about ... ‘I’m so hot right now thinking of how I’d like to run my tongue all over your chest before I start licking my way down and sucking on your hard cock’?”

“Wow, Rose,” said Mia, “dirty mind much?” but she started entering the text into her phone.

“You can’t tell me you’ve never had thoughts like that,” I said.

“Maybe,” Mia said, “There, I sent the text to Aaron.  Now, Rose, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” I said.

“How far did you go with Jesse Zeklos when you went out with him last month?”

“Sorry,” I said, “this one’s going to be a little boring.  He tried to French me - sloppy - and it was clear that he didn’t know how to kiss at all.  He actually bit my neck so hard that it hurt while he was trying to kiss me and that was just it.  He unbuttoned my shirt a little, but not very much, but I had to practically beg him to stop.  I called my mom to take me home.”  I heard a door closing upstairs and figured Dimitri had gone to bed for the night.

“Lissa, Truth or Dare?” I asked.

“Truth,” she said.

“When I walked over to you after the assembly last week, was Christian Ozera going to second base with you?”

Lissa giggled. “Well, that’s just not fair!” she said, “If I take the drink, I’ve pretty much just admitted the answer!”

“So I guess that’s a ‘yes’?” I said.

“Yes,” she said, “Rose, Truth or Dare?” 

“What the fuck, guys?  Why is everyone asking me all the time?” I asked, “Truth.  Don’t make me regret it.”

“Is the reason you wouldn’t answer the ideal guy question because the person was in the room with us?”

“Damnit! Yes!” I said.

Viktoria’s eyes went wide and she whispered to me, “Is it Dimka?”  I nodded.

“For the love of God, please pick someone other than me after you do this.  Vika, Truth or Dare?”

 

**Dimitri POV:**

I was thankful for the peace and solitude that the girls’ unhealthy food choice left me with this evening.  I had no idea how Rose managed to stay so fit with the way that she ate.  Ideas that I quickly tried to squash started running through my mind of physical activities she could be doing that would burn so many calories.  After I ate my dinner alone in my room, I took a shower, cold at first to try to get Rose out of my mind, then quickly switched it to scalding hot, letting the water run over me for far longer than was necessary, trying to clear my head.

When I finally got out of the shower, Vika and her friends were all watching a movie in the kitchen, so I settled in to catch the end of the hockey game in the living room. 

After I flipped on the game, Sonya said to me, “I hope you didn’t use up all of the hot water.  There are six women in this house tonight and I’m willing to bet that every one of them wants a shower before they leave the house in the morning.”  I was feeling guilty for acting like a horny teenager until she said that.  _Then_ , I started thinking of Rose in the same shower that I had been in earlier.  Maybe I should’ve stuck to a cold shower, after all.

Once the movie was over, they all disappeared for a few minutes.  When they came back to the living room, Rose was definitely not wearing a long winter parka and a burka.  All of them began laying out bedding on the floor.  Rose picked a spot right in front of my chair.  I started to look around her until I saw her bending over.  I had to take a steadying breath as I caught a glimpse of her upper thighs and ass covered in red silk panties.  I was going to need a few minutes to calm down before getting up from my chair.  I might need to take care of something before going to sleep, too.

I tried not to have my eyes glued to Rose, but it was nearly unavoidable after what I just saw.  Suddenly, there was vodka out on the table.

“You joining us, Comrade?” Rose asked.  That didn’t sound like such a good idea. 

I called out to my sister: “Sonya, you’re letting them drink?”

Sonya’s response surprised me when she said, “Dimka, lighten up!  It’s a party.  They’re not going out tonight and all of them are close to eighteen.” 

Drunken Rose with lowered inhibitions in my house all night?  This is going to be such a long night.“Fine.  Pour me one, too.  God knows, I could use it.”  _Quadricep … Pitella … Pitellar tendon … Adductor … Abductor_

Rose was pouring out the shots and asked, “What are we going to do tonight?” 

One of the girls said, “I know!  Let’s play drinking Truth or Dare!”

Rose replied with her usual smart mouth, “Mia, what the fuck is drinking Truth or Dare?”

“If you don’t want to say the Truth or can’t do the Dare, you take a drink instead,” she said.

Rose handed out the drinks, including mine.  “I could do that.  Are you playing with us, Comrade?”  That would be _such_ a bad idea.  I drank my shot.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’.”

Rose said, “Let’s everyone take one shot before we get started, though.” All the girls mumbled a yes of some sort and then they all drank theirs.  It didn’t escape my notice that in the way she drank hers down, Rose looked like she had definitely drank shots before.  It also looked from her reaction like she’d never had Russian vodka before.  After she downed it, her tongue came out to like the drops off her lips.  I found myself fascinated by the appearance of softness of her lips and tongue, wanting nothing more than to kiss her at that moment.

I must’ve zoned out for a moment when Rose said, “Dimitri, you want more?”  _Did I? God, yes!_ Oh, vodka. Instead of answering, I just put my glass down with the rest. 

After she had filled it, I drank it right away.  “Another.” She filled it again and I drank it again.

“Since the bottle is Rose’s,” Vika said, “let’s let her ask the first person.”

I was trying to focus on the hockey game and ignore the girls, so I wasn’t paying attention for a few moments until one of the girls called out, “Viktoria’sCousinAdrian!” The others all laughed.  I wondered what poor Adrian was in for with this one, but I would leave that as a problem for him to deal with.  The next thing I knew, the girl was asking Rose.

“Ugh God.  Truth, I guess? I mean, I can always just not answer and then drink, right?”  Probably safer than a dare regardless, I thought.  But then again, I’d probably go with ‘dare’ in her situation, too.  I don’t really like to share too much about myself.

“Same question.  Describe your ideal guy.”  This would be interesting.  I tried to look like I was paying attention to the hockey game and listened for Rose’s answer.  To my regret, she downed her shot instead of answering the question.  A few moments later, the game ended.  I took the vodka bottle, poured myself another, and went up the stairs, but instead of going straight to my room, I stood in the hallway listening.

“Mia, Truth or Dare?” That was Rose’s voice.

“Dare.”  I smiled to think what kind of dare Rose would come up with

Rose said, “Sext your ex.”

“What should I say?”

Rose replied, “How about ... ‘I’m so hot right now thinking of how I’d like to run my tongue all over your chest before I start licking my way down and sucking on your hard cock’?”  Yes, I was _definitely_ going to need to take care of something before going to sleep tonight.

“Wow, Rose, dirty mind much?”

“You can’t tell me you’ve never had thoughts like that.”  _Oh, God, yes_ ...

“Maybe.  There, I sent the text to Aaron.  Now, Rose, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“How far did you go with Jesse Zeklos when you went out with him last month?”

“Sorry, this one’s going to be a little boring,” she said.  Good.  Nice, wholesome kiss on the cheek - or maybe just a handshake - and then saying goodnight.  “He tried to French me - sloppy - and it was clear that he didn’t know how to kiss at all.  He actually bit my neck so hard that it hurt while he was trying to kiss me and that was just it.  He unbuttoned my shirt a little, but not very much, but I had to practically beg him to stop.  I called my mom to take me home.”  At that, I headed into my room and closed the door, before my anger got the better of me.  The fact that she goes out with these boys that just try to paw at her.  She deserves so much better.

 

**Rose’s POV:**

After about an hour of Truth or Dare, I had about twelve shots.  I was still behaving almost sober, but there was a pretty good buzz going and I figured I’d better stick to dares without drinking more.  We were two hours in now and I was starting to sober up a little, but I figured the time for vodka for me was done if I didn't want to have a hangover in the morning.

“Rose,” Viktoria said, “Truth or Dare?”

“Uh ... fuck.  Dare,” I said.

“Go upstairs and crawl into Dimka’s bed with him, under the blankets, and kiss him on the lips.”

“What the fuck?  He’ll never let me do that!”

“He’s been in his room for over an hour now, Roza.  He’ll be sleeping.  Dimitri can sleep through almost anything.  He might not even realize you’re kissing him.”

I nodded.  “Okay, does it count as having done it if I try and he stops me?”

“Yes, you just have to try.”

I crept up the stairs as quietly as I could and turned the knob on his door slowly, trying not to make any noise.  Being barefoot meant that my feet could move nearly soundlessly across his hardwood floor.  I walked over to the side of Dimitri’s king-sized bed.  He was sleeping peacefully on his back and looked so sweet.  I pulled back the blankets to get in with him.  Dimitri was sleeping in a pair of boxer briefs, one tiny piece of fabric away from my looking at his body completely naked, hard planes of muscles everywhere that I looked.  It might’ve been my imagination, but it almost looked like there was a nice bulge in his underwear.  I nearly gasped at the sight of his sculpted body, like a work of art.  He shivered a little after the blankets were removed.  I slid into the blankets beside him and pulled the covers back up onto us, then leaned in to kiss him.  In an unexpected move, Dimitri rolled onto his side, facing me, and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close.  His arm felt so good around me and his body heat was radiating off of him.  His lips were just inches away, so I leaned in to give him the kiss and finish my dare, expecting to plant a quick peck on his lips and be done with it.  As my lips met his, his other hand shot out and fisted in my hair, his lips parting mine.  Our tongues met and tangled, feeling his lips mold to mine and his hand tightening on my back, pulling my body flush up against his.  Yes, definitely a bulge in those boxer briefs, and it felt wonderful.  His lips began to trail down my jaw, then to my neck, as his hand moved from my waist to sliding under my oversized t-shirt.  His hand on my bare back was like fire, leaving a trail of heat wherever he touched.  His hand moved around to my front, sweeping across the bottom of my ribs.  As his fingers made contact with my breast, I sighed with pleasure.  He squeezed and massaged, letting the pads of his fingers rub gently at my nipple, never breaking the contact of his lips kissing me somewhere on my body. 

Dimitri’s eyes never opened, so I wasn’t sure if he was still sleeping.  Would he still be doing this if he was awake?

After a minute of caressing my breasts, his hand slid down my stomach and trailed down over my panties to the apex of my thighs, sliding his fingers between my legs.  He swept the fabric to the side with one finger and ran the tips of his fingers up against my wet folds, quickly finding and running his finger in a circle along my clitoris, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves.  I couldn’t stifle the moan as his finger brought me an intensity of arousal I’d never experienced before.  Even when I had sex before, no one had ever taken the time to stimulate me in such a way.  No one had ever made me feel like this.

Dimitri stopped and pulled away.  He blinked, looking at me, groggy and confused.  “Roza?”

I froze, a look of panic on my face.  Dimitri seemed angry.

“Rose, what the hell are you doing in my bed?”

 _Oh, shit._   He was pissed.  I was scared.  “Dimitri, I’m sorry.  I just … “ I didn’t even know how to finish that.

“Go away, Rose.”

“But, Dimitri - “  
“No, Rose.  Just go.”

As I walked out of his bedroom, I ran my hand across my kiss-bruised lips.  I wouldn’t cry, but a part of me really wanted to.  Another part of me was having a hard time letting go of the idea that I wanted more.

 

**Dimitri’s POV:**

I was dreaming of Rose again.  It was almost expected after the day I had today.  She was wearing that low-cut top and mini skirt and I pulled her close, kissing her like there was no tomorrow, tangling my hands in her soft dark hair.  I pulled her body as close as I dared, pressing her firm against me.  In an instant, her shirt and skirt from earlier transformed into her t-shirt she slept in.  I began peppering her with kisses, along her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, her decolletage.  Kissing her on her cleavage made me bold and I ran my hand up to her breast.  All of her skin felt silky and smooth to my touch.  I was enjoying every moment.  I was not disappointed by any of her amazing body as I found her firm, round curve in my hand and teased, pinched, and tugged at her stiff peak.  I could hear her deep breathing as I continued my attentions and knew she was as aroused as I was.  I couldn’t stop kissing her the entire time, but I could hardly wait to feel first-hand just how aroused she was, sliding my hand down to between her legs.  I could feel her heat through the silk panties and tell that she had already soaked them through.  I slid the material of her panties to one side and slid a finger inside her.  As soon as it entered her, I found her nub and rubbed it in a circular motion, knowing it would set her on fire.

The feel of her was amazing, so wet and tight, like nothing I’d ever experienced with a woman before.  Too amazing.  Too unlike anything I'd experienced to be a dream I created from my own imagination.  She moaned, loudly.  Too loudly. 

I opened my eyes.  “Roza?”

I wasn’t dreaming anymore.

Rose was in my bed. 

And I had just been touching and feeling her.  Intimately. 

Without her consent.

And she is only seventeen - and she's been drinking.

“Rose, what the hell are you doing in my bed?”

“Dimitri, I’m sorry.  I just …”  There was no way she could finish that that would make any of this okay.

What was I doing?  What was I thinking?  How did I let this happen?  “Go away, Rose.”

“But, Dimitri - “ I can’t believe I did this to her.  I had to get rid of her now.  
“No, Rose.  Just go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I've got about 3-4 more chapters planned for this, but I'm hoping to keep it short.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. Contains mature content; please read at your own discretion.

 

 

**Rose’s POV:**

_I couldn’t stifle the moan as his finger brought me an intensity of arousal I’d never experienced before.  Even when I had sex before, no one had ever taken the time to stimulate me in such a way.  No one had ever made me feel like this…_

_As I walked out of his bedroom, I ran my hand across my kiss-bruised lips.  I wouldn’t cry, but a part of me really wanted to.  Another part of me was having a hard time letting go of the idea that I wanted more._

 

I had told the girls just before I went upstairs that they could continue the game without me for a little while and that I might be a while, thinking that I really had no idea how or if I was going to pull off the dare Vika had asked.  Now, I had another reason to stay upstairs. 

I looked at the clock and it was just after twelve thirty.  I had only been upstairs a few minutes.  I went into the spare bedroom and turned on the light, closing the door enough that you couldn’t see me from the stairs but not enough to completely close it and make it audible.  I laid down on the bed, thinking of Dimitri and the way he had touched me. 

I closed my eyes, slid my panties off, and pulled my t-shirt off, exposing my body to the cool nighttime air of the room, then let my hands roam over my body, starting where Dimitri had started, imagining that they were Dimitri’s hands and trying to duplicate just how he had touched me.  I imagined his kiss and the feel of his hands and the motions he did.  He didn’t paw the way others had before him, but he didn’t handle me with kid gloves, either.  The feel of his hands on my body was nothing less than perfect, touching in just the right places in just the right way, firm yet so gentle, knowing just how to elicit pleasure in the right way.  I couldn’t get things exactly the way he touched, but it felt good.  Better than I had ever felt before him.

I spread my legs and ventured lower.  When my fingers found the intimate spot where he had touched me last, I moaned in pleasure again, but I tried to keep my voice quiet enough that I wouldn’t have unwanted company.  I swirled my finger against the little nub there, as he had done.  I couldn’t help but feel that he was there, his fingers touching me.  Mindlessly, so lost in the idea of Dimitri touching me, and just wanting to feel his name on my lips, I moaned out his name as I caressed myself, though trying to keep quiet enough that the girls downstairs wouldn’t hear me. 

I felt something building within me - something I had never experienced before.  The motions of my hands became more jerky and fast as I fought to continue.  I gasped and whimpered as it became more and more intense.  I clenched my eyes tighter shut and called out his name, caught up in the feeling, as I found my release, still not loud enough to be heard downstairs, but loud enough that I was probably in danger of Dimitri thinking I was calling him from the next room.  I rode the wave of pleasure with my eyes closed for almost a minute, letting my fingers continue to stimulate and draw out the experience.

As the wave of pleasure subsided, I looked up at the doorway and saw Dimitri standing in the hallway, looking at me from just beyond the foot of the bed.   _Oh, God.  He did hear me._

He turned and walked away.  This was bad.

 

**Dimitri’s POV:**

_“Rose, what the hell are you doing in my bed?”_   
_“Dimitri, I’m sorry.  I just …”  There was no way she could finish that that would make any of this okay._   
_What was I doing?  What was I thinking?  How did I let this happen?  “Go away, Rose.”_   
_“But, Dimitri - “ I can’t believe I did this to her.  I had to get rid of her now._   
_“No, Rose.  Just go.”_

 

When Rose turned away, I saw sadness in her eyes.  I almost had the sense that she might cry.  I couldn’t be that guy that broke her.  I had done this to her, while she was drunk, without her permission.  It wasn’t right and I had to make it right.  She was one of the last people that I wanted to hurt.

I took a minute to collect myself and let my arousal from what had happened in my bed calm down, then got up out of bed and went to the hallway.  I started to go down the stairs when I noticed that Karolina’s bedroom light was on and the door was ajar.  I heard a gentle whimpering sound coming from the room.  It was Rose’s voice.  I would go to the room to talk with her, apologize, and comfort her.   I pushed the door open further, but what I saw when I opened the door nearly made me gasp out loud.  There, lying on the bed, feet towards me, was Rose, completely unclothed and legs spread wide.  Her body was easily the most beautiful sight I had ever seen and I had trouble not moving to her side.  Her eyes were closed, so she clearly hadn’t seen me.  Her hands were doing things I had often wished I could do to her.  _Maybe I could go in and help her?  Shit!  Femoral artery … plantar fascia … iliacus … psoas major .._

_She’s so wet that I can see it … Why aren’t I looking away?_

Thinking of that wetness, I realized I still had her wetness on my fingers.  I brought those fingers up to my face.  She smelled so good.  I bet she would love it if I were to lick her … I licked those fingers, watching her. _Okay, my body is_ definitely _not calmed down anymore._  

She moaned a word that almost sounded like ‘Dimitri’.  _Did she really just say my name?  I’m still not looking away…_  Looking at her, the medical terms for the human body that came out began to take a different turn.  _Areola … vulva … clitoris … that’s not helping at all._

Her movements were turning frantic.  I knew I needed to leave, especially if her finish was coming soon, but I didn’t want to tear myself from that spot.  Her moans were becoming alarmingly loud, spurring the bulge in my pants even more.  From desire or pleasure, Rose’s whole body began to quake.  I had to leave.  I started to turn away and walked into the hallway.

“Dimitri!” she called out, as if to summon me to her.  She must’ve seen me.   I turned to see her squeezing her eyes shut tighter, still in the throes of her pleasure.  Her breathing was more ragged than my own as she moaned and sighed.  There was no doubt this time that she had called my name.  Just thinking of it made me begin to leak.  I couldn’t let myself think that way, though.  There could be a hundred other guys - closer to her age - named Dimitri out there that she knew.

She opened her eyes and looked at the doorway.  I was praying and hoping that it was dark enough in the hallway that she couldn’t see me from inside the room, but regardless, no good could come from her having known that I was watching her.  She probably already thought I was a filthy pervert with no self-control.  I had to leave quickly.  I could apologize tomorrow.

 

 

**Rose’s POV:**

After Dimitri walked away, I laid there in the bed for another few moments, mostly in shock.  Then I remembered that all of the other girls were downstairs for _my_ birthday party, and that I was laying naked on someone else’s bed.  I quickly got up and put my clothes back on, then came back downstairs. 

When I got downstairs, Mia was trying to drink water from a glass while doing a handstand.

“Did you do it, Rose?” Viktoria asked when she saw me.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I said.  I don’t know exactly what kind of look I must’ve given them, but it was severe enough that everyone immediately dropped the subject.

Mia said, “Rose, Truth or Dare?”

“If I take the Truth, do you all promise it won’t be about what happened upstairs a few minutes ago?”  I asked, “I think I better stick to truths after that last one.”

“Pinky swear,” said Mia, holding out her pinky finger.  The others all mumbled an agreement or nodded.

“Truth.”

“Have you ever had sex,” she asked, “and if so when and with who?”

I smirked at her.  “That’s three questions.”

“Fine, then just answer the first one,” Mia said, “Have you ever had sex?”

“Yes.  Lissa, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” Lissa said.

“Have you seen Christian naked?”

Lissa scowled at me and took the drink.  This was her sixth drink and she is a size three.  That’s a ‘yes’.  “Rose, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” I replied.

Lissa asked, “When did you have sex?”

“The day before he moved away, two years ago.  It was a one-time thing.”

“Mason Ashford?” Lissa asked.

“Yes.  Sydney, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” she said, “I don’t think I can handle another dare.”

“You guys are no fun!” I said, “ _Someone_ should do dares besides Mia and me!  Describe your first kiss.”

“Oh, it was awful!  I had just argued with him.  I had no idea he was going to kiss me and it just felt like nothing when he did.”

“Rose,” she said, “Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth, again,” I said.

“How many times have you ever had an orgasm?”  she asked.

“Just once,” I replied.

“Mason?” Lissa asked.  I shook my head.

“Mia, for fuck’s sake, take the damn dare,” I said.

“Dare, bi-otch!” Mia said.

“Spend the next three turns standing on your head,” I said.  Mia walked over to the wall and flipped over.

“Just for that,” Mia said, “Rose, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Who gave you your one orgasm?”

I seriously considered taking the drink on this one.  “I did.  Moving on!  Vika, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“Turn your pajamas inside out and backwards for the rest of the night.”

Vika got up and turned her clothes inside out and backwards, putting them back on.  “There,” she said, “Rose, Truth or Dare?”

“ _Seriously?_ Me _again_?  Is no one else here playing?”  They all looked at me and shrugged.  “Fine, truth.”

“Are you in love with my brother?” she asked.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God.  You did _not_ just ask me that!” I said, trying not to scream it at her.

“Well, are you?” Vika persisted.

I took a moment.  Was I?  Viktoria tapped her fingers on the table.  “Hold on, I’m thinking!” I said.

“You wouldn’t have to think so hard about it if you knew that you didn’t,” she said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  “I kind of think I _am_ in love with him.”

 

**Dimitri’s POV:**

I took a minute - it only took a minute thinking of what I had just seen - to quickly rid myself of my painful erection in the bathroom, then went to the hallway to head back to bed.  I felt shameful that I had to think of her dealing with something like that, but better to deal with it thinking of her alone than deal with it with her.  I could hear the girls downstairs still playing Truth or Dare.  Against all of my better judgment, I listened again.

“... the first one. Have you ever had sex?” asked one of the girls. I really didn’t want to hear the answer if she was asking Vika.

“Yes,” came Rose’s beautiful voice.  I was surprised that she wasn’t a virgin.  I wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.  Rose continued, saying, “Lissa, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” said another voice.  I could only assume it was Lissa.

“Have you seen Christian naked?”  Rose asked.

No answer came and then I heard the girl say, “Rose, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” Rose replied.

“When did you have sex?”

Rose answered,“The day before he moved away, two years ago.  It was a one-time thing.”

“Mason Ashford?” the other voice asked.

“Yes.  Sydney, Truth or Dare?” Rose asked.  I was starting to feel grateful that none of the questions were directed at Viktoria.  I’m not sure I’d want to know the answers.

“Truth. I don’t think I can handle another dare.”

“You guys are no fun! _Someone_ should do dares besides Mia and me!  Describe your first kiss,” Rose said.

“Oh, it was awful!  I had just argued with him.  I had no idea he was going to kiss me and it just felt like nothing when he did.”

“Rose, Truth or Dare?”  the girl asked.

Rose said, “Truth, again.”  I was surprised that Rose wouldn’t have chosen a dare.  That seemed more fitting to her personality.

“How many times have you ever had an orgasm?”  she asked Rose.  I waited with baited breath.

“Just once,” Rose replied.  _So, either she was lying, or I just witnessed it._

“Mason?” Asked a voice.

Rose then said, “Mia, for fuck’s sake, take the damn dare.”

Another voice replied, “Dare, bi-otch!”  That must’ve been Mia.

“Spend the next three turns standing on your head,” Rose is devious

“Just for that,” the girl said, “Rose, Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,”  Rose answered.

“Who gave you your one orgasm?” 

Rose replied rather tersely, “I did.”  _So, the only time she_ ever _came was tonight, here in this house, after I kissed her and touched her.  Calling out ‘Dimitri’._ ”Moving on!  Vika, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” _Oh, thank God she didn’t say ‘Truth’!_

“Turn your pajamas inside out and backwards for the rest of the night, until you get dressed in the morning,” Rose instructed.

A few moments passed.  Then, Viktoria said, “There.  Rose, Truth or Dare?” 

“ _Seriously?_ Me _again_?  Is no one else here playing?”  I felt guilty about it, but I was glad.  Her answers were why I was standing there at the top of the stairs.  “Fine, truth,”  Rose said.

“Are you in love with my brother?” Vika asked.  The question caught me off guard.  Why would Viktoria even think to ask such a question?

“Oh. My. Fucking. God.  You did _not_ just ask me that!” Rose said in an aggravated tone, raising her voice slightly.  Obviously not happy that question would even come up.

“Well, are you?” Vika asked again.

It was quiet.  Was she taking the drink now?  Had she simply answered with a shake of the head?  “Hold on, I’m thinking!” she replied.

Viktoria said, “You wouldn’t have to think so hard about it if you knew that you didn’t.”

 _Was Roza really in love with me?_   “I kind of think I might be - just a little - in love with him.”

And was I in love with her?  Or was she just the object of my fantasies, as amazing as those fantasies might have been?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more PG-13/Rated T than the NC-17/MA I would have liked, but I had to build up to what I have planned for the next chapter. I apologize for this momentary interruption in smut. Forgive me! :-)

**Dimitri’s POV:**

The next morning came far too early for all of us, but especially, it seemed, for Rose.  The other girls had all gotten dressed and eaten breakfast, but Rose was still lying on the floor in her sleeping bag.  I couldn’t help but find her sleeping absolutely adorable, but I tried not to show it.  I kept thinking about the conversation that I had to have with her later and trying to come up with ways I could put it off.

“C’mon, Rose,” yelled Viktoria, shaking her vigorously, “we have to leave for school in fifteen minutes!” 

“Five more minutes,” Rose mumbled into the pillow, waving Vika’s hand away.

“We don’t have five more minutes, Roza!” said Vika.  Viktoria got up, looked at me, and said, “We’re all going to be late for school if she doesn’t get up now.  Dimka, can you wake her up?”

“Don’t look at me,” I said.

Vika giggled, “Do the tickle torture thing you always used to do to me!”

“What if she has to pee?” I asked, laughing, “You know that’s why I stopped doing that to you.”

“She stopped drinking at ten thirty - hours before we all fell asleep,” Vika replied.  _That was two hours before she was in my room.  She was sober!_

“We can’t let her sleep through her whole birthday,” Sonya said, “Dimka, wake her!”

“What birthday?  What are you talking about?” I asked.

Lissa chimed in, saying, “Rose’s eighteenth birthday - that was why we had the party, Dimitri.”  Then, to my sister, she said, “And it was yesterday, Sonya.”  _She’s not seventeen anymore!_

“Dimka, do the tickle torture,” Viktoria repeated, “either that or we pour ice water down her back.”  Ice water down her back while laying on her stomach in a t-shirt?  That would just be cruel to _me_ , once she sat up, with her perfect breasts in her freezing wet t-shirt.

I had an idea.  “Let me try something else first.”  I knelt down on the floor beside her and whispered in her ear, “Roza, there are chocolate donuts you’ll still have time for if you get up now.” 

Rose bolted up so fast that she almost collided with my face.  “Chocolate donuts?” she asked.

I chuckled.  “In the kitchen,” I replied, “But you have to get dressed for school first.  You only have fifteen minutes.”

Rose ran to Viktoria’s room and got dressed fast.  Perhaps too fast, since she was still pulling her shirt down over her head as she came down the stairs, walking in those six-inch heels she had on.  For an instant, I was dazed by the site of her smooth tanned stomach, but then I  thought better of it and looked away.  A moment later, I heard a crashing sound and looked up in time to see Rose falling.  Rose was usually pretty physically coordinated, but walking down unfamiliar stairs with six-inch heels on and pulling a shirt over her face was enough to topple her. 

Without thinking of anything else, I ran to catch her, putting my arms around her.  I knew that I couldn’t let anything happen to her.  Her shirt was still not all of the way down, and my hand had circled her bare waist, feeling the silken skin there.  “Roza,” I asked, as I held her there, “are you alright?” 

Rose flashed me a dazzling smile as she saw my eyes.  “Never better, Comrade,” she breathed.  Her smile was amazing.

I helped her steady herself, but when she went to walk, it was clear that she wasn’t alright.  “You better sit down,” I said, helping her over to the recliner with an arm around her waist.  I didn’t want to take my hands away from her.

“Good thing we’ve got someone with medical training here,” said Rose, “Can you take a look, doc?”

“Where does it hurt?” I asked.  Rose pointed to a spot on her ankle.  I sat on the floor in front of her, trying not to look up her short skirt or think about the last time I was looking at her from in front of her feet.  “Let me know when this hurts,” I said.  I ran my hand across her lower leg, beginning just below the knee, applying gentle pressure, amazed at the feel of her soft skin.  I knew I had found the spot when she whimpered.  My mind momentarily flashed to her whimpering from the bed in Karolina’s room, but I tried to focus on her and her pain.

I asked her, “Can you bend your knee?  Your ankle up and down?  Left to right?” She complied with each thing.  I applied pressure to her ankle and asked, “Can you move it up and down again, with my fingers there?”  She winced as she tried.

“It’s a sprain,” I said.  Never taking my eyes from Rose’s, I said, “Sonya, could you please bring the phone so that Rose can call in an excused absence and take the others to school?  I have the stuff to wrap it here, but we’re going to have to get some crutches, a doctor’s note, and a change of shoes for Rose.”

Sonya brought the phone to Rose and she made the phone call.  Everyone else very quickly grabbed their school bags and coats and headed out to the car.  Once we were alone, you could cut the tension with a knife.  While she was on the phone, I ran to get my compression tape and a bag of frozen peas for Rose to ice it with.

Wordlessly, I took off her shoe, wrapped the ankle, and put the peas on top.  “Keep this on top,” I said, “The frozen peas will keep it cold better than an ice pack.  Do you think you can walk out to my truck?”

“Not really,” she replied, “but maybe if you help me?”

I nodded.  “Of course,” I said.  I left the room again and returned with Rose’s jacket.  “Could you put this on?  I’ll get your bags and take them out to the truck.”

“Do I still get to have some donuts?” asked Rose, sheepishly.

“I’ll put some in the truck for you, Roza,” I said.  I didn’t want to tell her that I’d already planned on bringing some with me for her.

After I carried Rose’s bags out to the truck, putting them in the back seat, I came back to the living room to find her  sitting with her jacket on.  Without another word, I scooped her up in my arms.  When I picked her up, she put her arms around my neck and leaned in close to me. 

I began to carry her out towards my truck.  At her height and build, she was very light.  I felt like I could carry her all day.  I _wanted_ to carry her all day. 

Or maybe carry her to my bed. 

 

**Rose’s POV:**

I was being forced to wake up, against my will.  Vika wouldn’t stop shaking me and telling me how much time we had left.  I kept asking for more time.  I could hear people talking in the room with me, but I wasn’t really listening.

Suddenly, Dimitri was there at my ear, his warm breath tickling me, his lip grazing my earlobe.  His sultry accent was caressing me and he called me Roza. I almost thought I was dreaming when he told me that there were chocolate donuts, until he said I had to get up to get them.  I lunged out of my sleeping bag and ran upstairs to get dressed.

I started to brush my hair before throwing on my shirt, but once I looked at the clock, I realized that I really didn’t have time for that, and tossed it over my head, figuring I was covered enough and I could pull it the rest of the way down as I was coming downstairs.  Besides, after last night, everyone in this house had seen me topless at least once.  _Oh.  Last night._

Coming down the stairs, my fuck-me heel caught on the edge of the step while I had the shirt still half-way over my head.  I started to stumble.  I had just pulled my head out of the neckline of my shirt and tried to catch myself on the railing, but that only bought me a second or two.  I thought I was in for a concussion, for sure.  This was going to hurt. A lot.

Only it didn’t.

I felt Dimitri’s warm hands on my skin, circling my waist, catching me and holding me there.  I was looking right into his smoldering brown eyes.  His hands felt so tight and possessive on my waist.  I could smell how delicious his after-shave was and I was in his arms.

“Roza, are you alright?” he asked, his accent seeming thicker than usual, his eyes full of worry.

His concern made my heart soar.  And I was really enjoying his touch, his closeness, his smell.  “Never better, Comrade,” I said, mentally adding, ‘with you this close to me’.

Dimitri put an arm out to steady me and tried to help me upright.  As I tried to take a step, I nearly fell over, but Dimitri caught me again.  He told me, “You better sit down,” and then put his arm around me as I limped over to the recliner.  I loved having his hands on me.

“Good thing we’ve got someone with medical training here.  Can you take a look, doc?”  Trying to be cute, I winked, but I’m not sure he saw it.

He asked me, “Where does it hurt?”  _You have_ no _idea_ , I thought, but I pointed to the spot on my ankle.

Dimitri sat on the floor in front of me and I was suddenly thankful that I had gotten my legs waxed a few weeks ago.  He said, “Let me know when this hurts.”  His hands were so gentle on me.  I suppressed a moan at the feel of his touch before he hit the painful spot.  I watched Dimitri as he checked a handful of other things, eliciting pain from me when he hit the wrong spot.

He looked up and met my eyes, saying, “It’s a sprain.”  I was surprised when his eyes never left mine as he asked Sonya to bring me the phone and take the others to school.  I had forgotten, until he asked her, that I could call in my own excused absences now that I was eighteen.  I silently thanked God that I wouldn’t have to try to reach my mother at her conference to call in my absence as I called it in.

After I got off the phone, the others had all already left.  Dimitri was sitting there on the floor in front of me wrapping my ankle like it was the most valuable thing in the whole world.  Then, he put a bag of frozen peas on top of it and looped the wrapping tape around the bag.  He said, “Keep this on top.  The frozen peas will keep it cold better than an ice pack.  Do you think you can walk out to my truck?”

I thought about it.  Given how difficult it was just to walk to the chair, I didn’t really think I could limp that far, especially over the front steps or pulling up into the cab of the truck.  At the same time, I wasn’t entirely sure Dimitri wanted to put his arms around me for that far. “Not really, but maybe if you help me?”

“Of course,” he said.  The smile he gave me when he said it gave me a warm feeling that had nothing to do with the temperature in the room or just simple kindness.  A few seconds later, he came back with my jacket.  “Could you put this on?  I’ll get your bags and take them out to the truck.”

Since all of this happened because I was rushing for those damn donuts, I at least had to ask, “Do I still get to have some donuts?”

Dimitri replied, still smiling, “I’ll put some in the truck for you, Roza.” I loved when he called me that, and it made me feel so much better about his having to deal with this that his mood towards me seemed to have shifted from the anger and resentment he was showing last night.

Dimitri grabbed my bags and headed outside while I got my jacket on.  When he came back, he put one arm under my knees, the other around my back, and picked me up.  I couldn’t help but hold my arms around his neck and snuggle in to him when he held me like that.  It just kept getting harder and harder to stay away from him.

 

Once we were driving down the road, Dimitri turned on the radio to some God-awful country station playing.  Figures - cowboy fetish.  “Can we get some different music?” I asked.  Dimitri flipped it to an eighties music station.  Slightly better than country, but not by much.

I put my hand out to flip it to a different station.  As I started to mess with the knob, Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled it away from the dash, saying, “My car, my music, Roza.” 

I got a chill as I felt his hand around mine.  I thought he would let go any moment.  He didn’t let go of my hand, though.  He took it and held it, setting our hands down on the middle seat, still holding my hand.  I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye and saw that he was still smiling.  Was he aware that he was holding my hand?

“We should talk,” he said, releasing my hand as he shifted the truck, “About last night.”  Oh, God, here it comes …

“I’d really rather not talk about it right now,” I said, trying to avoid his disapproving stare.  I didn’t want to be reminded of how he thought of me as a kid sister and felt like I violated him, or how he walked in on me at a very private moment.

“After the doctor, then,” he said.

“Or never,” I said, “What if we just don’t talk about it?” 

Dimitri shot me a look that said, “We will talk about this.”  I secretly hoped he’d forget.

“Can we deal with the doctor first?  I really just want to focus on one thing at a time.” 

 

**Dimitri’s POV:**

Rose asked me, “Can we get some different music?”  I flipped it to a different preset.  A couple of seconds later, Rose had her hand on the knob.  No way would I let this stand.  I reached for her hand and said, “My car, my music, Roza.”  Once her hand was in mine, it felt so nice that I didn’t want to let go.  Even her hands felt soft.  I just loved the feel of her.  I moved our hands to the middle seat together, thinking about lacing my fingers into hers, when I got to the point where I would have to shift gears. 

I couldn’t really just hold her hand, without at least having a conversation with her about what happened - and about whatever this is.  Especially not after last night.  “We should talk,” I said, “about last night.”

Rose said, “I’d really rather not talk about it right now.” 

I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, but I couldn’t let Rose think I had intentionally taken advantage of her.  My mama raised me better than that; to be respectful to women.  I would never do that to Rose on purpose.  “After the doctor, then,” I said.

Rose replied, looking down into her lap, “Or never.  What if we just don’t talk about it?”  Did I really make her feel that horrible last night?  If I did, there was no way I could avoid this conversation forever.  She had to know.

She continued, saying, “Can we deal with the doctor first?  I really just want to focus on one thing at a time.” 

 

The rest of the ride to the urgent care clinic was quiet.  When we arrived, I went inside first and asked for a wheelchair.  I’d seen enough to know that the office staff of a walk-in clinic go a little crazy when you see someone being carried in to the building by someone else. I knew Rose wouldn’t want that much attention.  I helped her into the chair and then wheeled her into the waiting area.

“Dimitri,” she said, once we’d been seated for a few moments, “will you go into the exam room with me?”

I hesitated.  Protocol varied from office to office on problems like this one, but what if they wanted her to undress put on a hospital gown?

“I might need help if they want me to sit at a table.  Besides, since you already more-or-less know what is wrong, wouldn’t it be good for you to talk to the doctor?”

I nodded.  “Alright, Rose.”

 

Once we were back in the exam room, Rose asked the doctor to talk with me first.  I told her what I knew about Rose’s fall and the various checks I had done on her ankle.

“I concur with Mr. Belikov’s assessment,” said the doctor, a middle-aged woman by the name of Olendski, “It doesn’t seem like you are able to put any weight on this at all, so, Rose, I’m going to send you home with crutches, but it’s my recommendation that you stay off your feet completely for at least twenty-four, but preferably forty-eight hours.  Does your house have stairs?”

“Yes,” Rose said.

“Can you avoid taking the stairs?”

“Not really.  My bedroom and the bathroom are both upstairs.  The kitchen is downstairs.”

Doctor Olendski asked, “Will there be anyone home with you who can help you?”

“No.”  She looked so dejected.

“Do you have anyone else you can stay with or anywhere else that you can stay for the next two days?” the doctor asked.

“No,” said Rose, frowning.

She looked so sad that I thought she might cry.  “I can stay with her,” I said.

Rose looked at me wide-eyed. “ _What_?!?” she cried.

“I’m the ideal choice, Rose.  I don’t have to be back to med school until Monday, I can carry you up and down the stairs easily, _and_ I’ll be able to help with any medical issues you might encounter with that ankle.”  Hopefully, this would also give me a chance to make the actions of last night up to her.

I knew her well enough to know that if she could come up with an argument, she would, even if it was ‘Rose-logic’, but I also knew that she didn’t really have another option.  There was nothing she could argue that would give her a way to follow the doctor’s orders.

“Fine!” she muttered, in a way that made me think it was anything but fine.

Two whole days of sleeping under the same roof with Rose and close contact.  What was I thinking?

 

**Rose’s POV:**

“Rose,” said the doctor, “I’m going to send you home with crutches, but it’s my recommendation that you stay off your feet completely for at least twenty-four, but preferably forty-eight hours.  Does your house have stairs?”

I said, “Yes.”

“Can you avoid taking the stairs?”

I thought for a minute.  “Not really,” I said, “My bedroom and the bathroom are both upstairs.  The kitchen is downstairs.”

“Will there be anyone home with you who can help you?” 

Shit!  My mom is gone for the rest of the week! “No,” I replied.

Then she asked, “Do you have anyone else that you can stay with or anywhere else you can go for the next two days?”

My dad was the only relative around and I knew he wouldn’t take me in during the busy season.  “No,” I replied again.

Dimitri suddenly blurted out, “I can stay with her.”

“ _What_?!?” I shrieked.  What was he thinking?

“I’m the ideal choice, Rose,” he said, “I don’t have to be back to med school until Monday, I can carry you up and down the stairs easily, _and_ I’ll be able to help with any medical issues you might encounter with that ankle.”

I couldn’t come up with any better ideas.  I had to have someone with me.  “Fine!”  Cue the awkwardness for the next two whole days after last night …

 

Dimitri had carried me out to his truck when we left the urgent care, then we drove back to his house so that he could pick up a bag of his things for him to stay with me and write a note for his family.  I stayed in the truck while Dimitri went inside and got his things.  After that, we drove to my house in silence, except for me giving him the directions to get there. 

“Here’s my key,” I told him, “There is a security alarm panel just inside the door on the right.  The code needs to be entered within thirty seconds of unlocking the door or the alarm will go off and the cops will come.  The code is zero-three-two-one-nine-two - it’s my birthday.  Can you remember that?”

Dimitri nodded and walked to the door.  A minute or so later, he came back to carry me inside again and sat me on the living room couch.  Once he had carried me and all of our things inside the house, he looked around, gawking at the house. 

I felt self-conscious.  Our house was much nicer than his parents’ house - on the surface, at least.  It was too big and I hated being alone here by myself.

“Want some coffee or something, Comrade?” I asked him, trying to put his mind on other things, “My mom has a Keurig that gets zero use when it’s just me.”

Dimitri asked me, “Do you have hot chocolate mix?  I could make you a cup.”

“Sure,” I smiled, “The kitchen is down that hall on the left.  The chocolate mix is in the cupboard above the dishwasher and the cups are to the left of the stove.”

He returned in a few minutes with two cups.  I blew on mine, but Dimitri gulped his down nearly as fast as his vodka shots from last night. “The secret,” he said, just after I took my first sip, “is to use two packets.”  We both sat in silence as I finished my cup.

“Could you take me up to my bedroom?” I asked, “If I’m going to be under house arrest for a couple of days, at least I’d like to be in something more comfortable.” 

Dimitri wordlessly put his arms around me and lifted me again. As Dimitri picked me up, I felt like he was clutching me tighter than before.  I directed him to my room.  When we got there, he put me on the desk chair.

“Where are your clothes?” he asked, “I’ll get them for you.”

“Bottom drawer on the left,” I said, pointing at my dresser.  He opened the drawer and I thought I saw him cringe for a minute, looking at the contents.  I had forgotten that I just reorganized my dresser a few weeks ago.   “Oh, wait - no - right!  And the middle drawer on the left.”   

“What would you like?” He asked, looking in the right bottom drawer.

“Fleece pajama pants out of that one, and the bright blue sweatshirt out of the other.” 

Dimitri pulled them both out of the drawer and placed them on the corner of the bed, then, he picked me up, carried me over to the bed, set me down, in a horizontal position, and laid down beside me.

“I’ll let you get dressed in peace in a few minutes, but first … we’re going to talk now,” he said.

 

**Dimitri’s POV:**

Rose and I spent the truck ride in silence.  When we got to my house, I went inside by myself to quickly throw together a bag.  I was used to packing light and had pretty much everything but the essentials in an overnight bag already.  I went to the bathroom and grabbed shampoo, soap, my comb, and shaving supplies. 

When I went to tuck them into the end pocket of my bag, I found something I hadn’t even realized was still in there: an unopened package of condoms.  I had bought them back in November, when I was still with my old girlfriend, two days before I broke up with her - the day before my birthday.  I never got to use any condoms with my ex, but even then, I still wanted Rose more.  No matter; I would still have to take them with me to Rose’s house.  I couldn’t exactly leave them sitting around for my mama to find without a lot of awkward questions. 

I debated what I should pack for sleeping.  I was used to sleeping in just my underwear, but that was probably not appropriate to be sleeping in if Rose were to need my help in the middle of the night.  I grabbed a pair of cotton pajama bottoms and tossed them in my bag.

 

“There is a security alarm panel just inside the door on the right.  The code needs to be entered within thirty seconds of unlocking the door or the alarm will go off and the cops will come.  The code is zero-three-two-one-nine-two - “ Yesterday was March 21.  That was Rose’s birthday.  “it’s my birthday.  Can you remember that?”  How could I forget her birthday?  How could I forget everything that happened _last night_?  We _needed_ to talk!

I unlocked the door and I heard the security panel start chiming.  I entered the code and went back to get Rose.  After I set her down, I looked around.  It was a pretty big house for just Roza and her mama.  I wondered if it was lonely for her.  

“Want some coffee or something, Comrade?  My mom has a Keurig that gets zero use when it’s just me.”  _Definitely_ lonely.

“Do you have hot chocolate mix?” I asked, “I could make you a cup.”  I knew how much my Roza loved her chocolate.

“Sure. The kitchen is down that hall on the left.  The chocolate mix is in the cupboard above the dishwasher and the cups are to the left of the stove,” she said with a smile that could light up a room.

 

I gave Roza her cup of hot chocolate when I returned.  I drank mine almost instantly, but Rose took her time.  The little moan she made when she took the first chocolaty sip was almost as erotic as the moans from last night.  _Last night_.  My mind started picturing her body on that bed, hands touching and teasing, moaning in ecstasy.  We had to talk.

I cleared my throat and tried to take my mind off of it. “The secret is to use two packets,” I told her.  I couldn’t say or think anything while she finished the rest of her cup, hearing more contented moans escape her and watching her tongue sweep out and lick the chocolate from her plump, soft lips.  We definitely had to talk.

She asked me, “Could you take me up to my bedroom?  If I’m going to be under house arrest for a couple of days, at least I’d like to be in something more comfortable.”  So many thoughts were running through my mind about taking her to bed and ‘slipping into something more comfortable’.  _God, Dimitri, get a hold of yourself!_   She meant for me to carry her up the stairs.  I picked her up, but I couldn’t help gripping her just a little bit tighter, thinking of those luscious moans from a few moments ago.  We definitely had to have that talk soon.

Her room was large, like the rest of her house.  I sat her down in the first seat that I saw.  Her bed was too large for one woman of her size, all by herself.  My brain was somewhere between wanting to comfort her emotionally for being so alone and wanting to keep her beautiful body warm at night in this big, empty house, in her big, lonely bed.  We really had to have that talk.

I knew we weren’t here for being in the bed, though.  She wanted to change.  I asked her, “Where are your clothes?  I’ll get them for you.”

She said, “Bottom drawer on the left.”  I opened the drawer and practically got an erection when I saw that she had directed me to her lingerie drawer and seen some of its contents.  There, on top, was a very provocative dark red lace teddy with lots of cut-outs.  I could almost picture it on her.  We had to have that talk … _now_.

 “Oh, wait -” she exclaimed, “no - right!  And the middle drawer on the left.” 

I looked in the bottom right drawer.  The contents were much more benign.  “What would you like?” I asked her.

“Fleece pajama pants out of that one, and the bright blue sweatshirt out of the other.”  Both items she picked were soft, so soft that I thought for a moment about how good it would feel to run my hands over her body while she was wearing them.  We had to have that talk.

I sat the clothes on the edge of the bed, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to stand to get dressed, and moved her so that she could lay on the bed to change.  But then, a thought occurred to me:  I had a captive audience.  Let’s just have the damn talk now.

I laid beside her on the bed, on my side so that I was facing her, and said, “I’ll let you get dressed in peace in a few minutes, but first … we’re going to talk now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking this story so far? Any special requests for the next chapter? What are your thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now … without further ado, the lemon we’ve all been waiting for.  
> There won’t be as many he said/she said POV’s in this chapter, since they’ll both be getting closer to the same train of thought by the end of things, but I’ll try to make sure I give you the best perspective from each of them where I don’t give you the flip-side of the same conversation.

**Rose’s POV:**

_Dimitri pulled them both out of the drawer and placed them on the corner of the bed, then, he picked me up, carried me over to the bed, set me down, in a horizontal position, and laid down beside me._

_“I’ll let you get dressed in peace in a few minutes, but first … we’re going to talk now,” he said._

 

“Alright,” I said, “It doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice here, exactly.”

Dimitri began, “Rose, I may have ... _overheard_ some things you said during your game last night.”  _Oh, God_ … This just keeps getting worse.

“It was just a game,” I countered, quickly.

“Did you lie,” he asked, “when you were playing?  When you told Vika how you felt about me?” 

I couldn’t even look at him.  I couldn’t believe how horrible I felt at this moment.  I covered my face with my hands.  “No,” I breathed, between my fingers.

“And I learned a few new things this morning, too.”

I pulled my fingers away from my face.  “What?” I asked.

“First,” he said, “I learned that you were sober when you were in my room last night.”

“I’m sorry, Dimitri.  I - it was a dare!  I was just supposed to go in and give you a quick kiss on the lips.  But, then …”

To my surprise, Dimitri laughed just a little, “Indeed.  ‘But, then’.  That was a little more than a quick kiss.  But we’ll get to that in a minute.  Do you know what else I learned?”

I shook my head.  “I learned that your eighteenth birthday was yesterday.”

“Why does that matter?” I asked, “Because you didn’t want to hurt my feelings on my birthday?”

“Because, that means you’re not a minor any more.  And this morning, when you were falling down the stairs, and I ran to catch you with no regard for what would happen to me if you landed on me, I learned that I couldn’t bear the thought of you hurting, and that I would gladly sacrifice myself to protect you.” My breath caught in my throat.  “I think I’m falling in love with you, Roza,” he said.

I wanted to kiss him, right then.  I wanted to be close to him.  I didn’t want to think about the tragic events of last night or how that could possibly factor into today.  But he wasn’t done.

“So, we need to talk about what happened last night now.” he said, “because I regret what happened between us in my room.” Even if he said he thought he was falling in love with me, he regretted it.  He didn’t want to be with _me_ like that.  I wouldn’t let myself be sad about this, but I could sure be pissed.

Sarcastic as ever, I bit back with, “Sorry if I don’t get you excited while you’re actually _awake_ , Comrade, but I was sure doing a pretty good job of it when you were sleeping!”  I was almost yelling at him by the time I finished saying, “It’s just too bad your dick and your heart can’t fall for the same girl!”

Dimitri smirked at me, looking highly amused.  “Are you done?” he asked.

I scoffed and rolled on the bed so that I was facing away from him.

“Roza, Roza, Roza,” he said, putting an arm around my waist and using it to effortlessly roll me back towards him, then cupping my cheek with his hand and letting his fingers trail through my hair, “Think about it.  I woke up in the middle of the night to find a myself putting my hands all over a beautiful girl who I didn’t expect to be in my bed that hadn’t even so much as expressed interest in me, that I thought was completely drunk - and seventeen.  What would you have thought if you were me?”

I was confused and I just shook my head. “I don’t know.”

“Do you think maybe I thought I had taken advantage of you?  That you were drunk and stumbled into my bed by accident and I started unintentionally groping you without your consent while I was dreaming of you?”

I felt awful when he started talking about how he thought he’d taken advantage and how bad it must’ve looked to him, but when he told me that he’d been dreaming of me, I audibly gasped.  All other thoughts ceased.  “You were dreaming of me?”

“Yes, Roza,” he said, leaning his forehead into mine and closing his eyes.  His lips were just inches from mine.

I looked into his eyes,  “So, what happened in your bed last night was pretty much all something you were dreaming of doing to me?”  He nodded.  “And when I was in Karolina’s room?  That wasn’t you being completely disgusted by me?”

“No.  That wasn’t me being completely disgusted by you.  That was me being the most turned on I’ve ever been in my entire life and trying my hardest not to take advantage of you even more.  You’re easily the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen - and I’ve never been present to see a woman touch herself like that before.  To be honest, I was thinking you hadn’t seen me.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” I asked.  His words caught me off guard.  I’d been called hot or sexy before, or that I had a great body, but never beautiful.

“Roza, you are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes.”

“You know that I was thinking of you when I was doing it, right?”

“And I know you weren’t faking when you thought you were alone last night.” It was a statement, but he made it sound like a question.  His eyes were still locked on mine.

“No.” I said, barely a whisper. 

“Then, last night, you came while thinking of me?”  I nodded, unable to speak, transfixed by his dark chocolate eyes.  “Were you telling them the truth last night when you said you had only had one orgasm?” he asked, leaving me slightly breathless.  I could see the lust darkening his eyes as he continued staring into mine.

“Uh-huh,” I said, completely frozen in his gaze.

Dimitri asked me, “So the real question is, Roza, what are we going to do about this?” He motioned between the two of us.

“I don’t know,” I said.  Then, an unsettling thought occurred to me.  “What else did you hear last night?”

Dimitri smiled at me and laughed again, pulling back his face slightly.  “Of interest to me?” he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded.

“I heard what happened on your date with Jesse ... that you lost your virginity to someone named Mason … _sexting_ ,”  his voice got really husky on that last one. It was really evident he had liked what I had to say last night.  The fact that I could do that much to him with just _words_ \- that I said to someone _else,_ and not even _today_ \- was doing things to me.

“You know, seeing as that it’s pretty clear that you want me, and here we are all alone together, in a bed, talking about things that are clearly turning you on, how come you’re not doing anything about that right now, Comrade?”

“Because you haven’t asked me to.  If I have your consent, I will do _anything_ you want me to.  Nothing would make me happier than to make you mine right now,” Dimitri answered, putting his hand around my back, his accent thicker and his voice lower than I’d ever heard it.

 

**Dimitri’s POV:**

“... how come you’re not doing anything about that right now, Comrade?”

“Because you haven’t asked me to,” I said, giving her a possessive squeeze, “If I have your consent, I will do _anything_ you want me to.  Nothing would make me happier than to make you mine right now.”

“In that case,” Rose said, grinning wickedly, “Please make me yours.  You and I both know that no man has ever given me an orgasm.  Do you think you could help me change that?”

“Your wish is my command,” I said, so dizzy with lust that I felt like my vision was getting blurry, as I moved my arms around her and leaned closer so that I could kiss her.  I brought my lips to hers and breathed her in, tasting the sweetness of her mouth, letting my tongue gently lick and suck at her lower lip.

“Do you have protection?”  I asked her, as I moved to kiss her jaw and neck, When my tongue licked out to her pulse point, Rose gave the sexiest moan.  _God, I want her so bad._   “I think I might have some condoms, but they’re in my bag downstairs.”

“I had an IUD implanted when I was sixteen,” she said.  She had an IUD; an intrauterine device - implanted birth control that could last for several years, “and Mason was a virgin when we were together.  I’m clean and I can’t get pregnant.” 

“ _O_ _Blyad’_ ,” I swore in Russian, “I’ve never been with a woman without a condom on before,” I said, hoping my body doesn’t react too eagerly.  Without a condom, knowing how tight and wet she felt to my finger last night, this might be over pretty quickly if I can’t get myself to calm down.  On the other hand, with _her_ , I was sure I had at least two rounds in me.

Rose giggled.  “You know that Vika told me what that word means?”

“It figures.  What else did she teach you?” I asked, tangling my hands in her hair and licking her earlobe, hearing her little moans fill the room.

“How about ‘ _YA khochu, chtoby ty trakhnul menya_ ’, Comrade?”  _Holy shit!  She just said, ‘I want you to fuck me’!_  I groaned into her neck as I began kissing and licking the spot just under her ear.  I couldn’t help but buck my hips into her.  All of the blood was leaving my brain and headed straight for my dick.

I had kept one hand tangled in her hair and I reached my other hand under the hem of her shirt, feeling the soft satiny skin of her spine.  Rose had rolled onto her side to face me, so I slid my hand down along her back, over her tight ass, and down to the back of her knee of her uninjured leg.  I pulled her leg up so that it was around me, then slid my hand back up her smooth skin and into the hem of her tiny skirt, sliding it up and feeling the smooth skin of her outer thigh.

Rose began tugging on my shirt, pulling it up.  I didn’t want to stop touching her, but if she wanted my clothes off, she was sure going to get her wish.  I pulled my arms back and tugged my shirt off as quickly as I could.

“Your turn,” I told her, with a smile, pulling on the hem of her shirt.  As she helped me to pull her shirt over her head, I let my hands caress her breasts as the hem of her shirt trailed across them.

When we had Rose’s shirt off, I had to sit back and look at her.  She had on a black satin and lace bra that I could see little glimpses of her beautiful skin through.  Her round, luscious breasts were overflowing the cups just enough to create some nice cleavage.  I couldn’t help myself - I immediately buried my face in those gorgeous breasts, kissing every inch of them, my hands already reaching around to unzip her skirt.

“How do I get the rest of this all off of you,” I asked, “and how quickly can we make it happen?”

 

**Rose’s POV:**

“How do I get the rest of this all off of you, and how quickly can we make it happen?” Dimitri asked.

I was breathless from the moment his lips met mine, but speechless when his shirt came off.  The taste and smell of him was incredible.  His after-shave was intoxicating and his lips were velvety soft and still tasted of his sweet, minty toothpaste.  The warmth and softness of his mouth against mine felt so good.  I could taste his breath and our lips just felt right together.  Once his shirt came off, I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers and tongue along all of the sharp planes of his muscles.  Now, feeling his mouth on my chest, his hands moving to unfasten my skirt, I was panting.  My nipples were standing at attention, feeling the tiniest touch of his mouth and lips through the lacy fabric.  Dimitri had managed to unzip my skirt and was sliding it down over my hips.  I was thrilled that I had chosen today to wear my satin and lace underwear set, knowing that they looked incredible on me.  Once my skirt was off, Dimitri backed up for a moment to see, then groaned at the sight of my panties, his eyes darkening even more as he took them in.

He started running his hands back and forth along my bra straps on my back, looking for the hooks, but he wasn’t having any luck.  I chuckled.  “It opens in the front, Comrade,” I whispered in his ear. 

He let out a noise between a purr and a growl as his hands moved around my body to unhook me.  As soon as it was unhooked, one of Dimitri’s hands found a home on one breast while his mouth began kissing and licking at the other while his other hand cupped it.  His nimble fingers began rubbing, teasing, and pinching at my stiff peak on one side.  The warmth and wetness of his mouth as his tongue licked made me cry out. I heard him murmuring ‘Roza’ over and over again, almost like a prayer.

My hands were running all over the firm muscles of Dimitri’s chest, stomach, and back.  My leg that was wrapped around Dimitri pulled his body closer, my hips rubbing against him, longing for that friction.  When I could feel his hardness against my hip through his blue jeans, I reached down and squeezed his amazingly tight glutes, pulling him closer.

“Comrade, I want those blue jeans off,” I demanded, “Now.” 

Our eyes met.  Dimitri, however, smirked and winked.  “Patience.  One wish at a time, Roza,” he said, as he began to move his kiss to the underside of my breast, then down my abs to my belly button, trailing his tongue along the skin there.  As his kiss met the underside of my stomach, I had no idea that I had such a sensitive spot there.  I cried out again.  When he got to the waistband of my panties, he laced his fingers in the sides and slid them off, moving backwards and being careful of my ankle as he slid that leg off.

As soon as his fingers had tossed my panties on the floor, he sat up between my spread legs.  His hands both began gently and slowly caressing their way up my inner thighs as he sat looking at my body.

 

**Dimitri’s POV:**

After I pulled off Rose’s panties, I knew I had to see her again.  When I had seen her last night, I knew she was beautiful, but she wasn’t mine.  Now, this was a different site before me.  I could enjoy every inch of her and give her every bit of the pleasure she was giving herself last night - and then some, if I had anything to say about it.  I sat back and just marveled at how incredibly, absolutely sizzling hot her body was.  With her legs spread before me, I had a beautiful view of her tight little honeypot.  She already looked wet, but I knew that I couldn’t just go right for it.  No, a woman like this deserved to be worshipped.  She deserved to be teased until she couldn’t handle any more.  I wanted to make her beg and plead before I gave her exactly what she wanted.  If I did this right, she would be screaming my name over and over again the rest of the day today.

I took my hands and placed them on the insides of each of her knees, slowly sliding my fingertips millimeter by millimeter up her silky skin.  Her legs felt like velvet under my touch and I couldn’t help the groan that left me when I felt her creamy smooth thighs. 

Rose pleaded, “Dimitri, I need you.” 

My cock was so ready to respond to her pleas, but I had to take this slow.  “Give me time, Roza,” I told her, “to please you like I want to.”

By the time I got about half-way up her legs, Rose let out a sinfully delicious-sounding whimper and bucked her hips, waiting for my touch.  I had to fight myself not to just plunge right into her.  Once my fingertips were within a few inches of her core, I could feel the heat radiating from her beautiful center.  I let the pad of my index finger skim the surface of her slick, dripping folds, running all along her outsides, just barely glancing the soft, sensitive skin there.  Roza moaned and sighed, her breath coming out in shallow pants, as my finger moved across her. 

Using two fingers, I spread her gently apart, so that I could see her little pink clit clearly, then slid my finger across her little button, moving it in a little circle.   I was gentle at first, but I knew I wouldn’t stay that way.  After a few circles of her nub, I let my finger dart inside, just a little at first, then getting more bold and going deeper, letting my thumb rub against her clit as I let my fingers slide inside her.  I couldn’t believe how snug or wet she was, even to my finger.  She felt even better than I remembered.  I groaned at the amazing feel of her, unable to hide how badly I wanted to be sliding into her with more than just my fingers.

I found myself counting out a slow beat to keep my fingers from being too eager, sliding in and out at a gruelingly slow pace, tilting my fingers slightly up or down as I went to draw out her pleasure.  I knew that she didn’t know it, but Roza needed me to draw this out.  I would keep my pace slow, setting a slow rhythm, for her.  After spending a few minutes of my fingers’ gentle thrusts, Rose was nearly purring.  I knew I could make her come, but I wanted to make her come hard - much harder than she had made herself come last night. 

As my finger slid back in, I slowly added a second.  I slowed my pace again as I went for the second finger.  I almost wasn’t sure there would be room for that second one, but I knew she’d need to accommodate something much larger, in the long run, for what I had planned, so there was no point in not trying.

After the second finger was all the way inside her, I began to pick up the pace again, sliding in and out of her tight, wet core.  My thumb continued its slow circles on her little button the entire time. 

Once my two fingers had moved to a constant pace inside her, I kept them sliding in and out for another minute or two and started to feel her walls tightening around me.  This was what I was waiting for.  As my fingers reached their deepest point, I curled them up to stroke her g-spot.  I had assumed it might take a few tries to hit it right, but that when I did find it, we would both know, but I was surprised that as soon as I curled my fingers up, Rose immediately cried out.  I slid my fingers back out, still stroking her pleasure button with my thumb, and went for the same spot inside her again when I hit the deepest point.  Again, Rose mewled out a wordless cry.

As I went for the third touch of the spot inside her, Rose cried out my name and her walls fluttered and clenched down on my fingers.  I don’t know if there was anything more beautiful or arousing in the world than to see Rose so completely out of control of herself, coming while wrapped around my fingers.

But I wasn’t done yet.  Before she had a chance to come down from her high, I moved my mouth to her sweet folds and began gently making small little licks at her, running my tongue along her clit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little longer to put out than the previous few. I have been really sick for the past week. I’m still not completely back to full health yet, but I’m trying to make time for getting this done for you all. I might be slightly delayed, but I will do my best. If anyone is really missing out on smut/lemons in the meantime, chapters 3, 4, 6, 21, and 24 of Building the Tension have a few.  
> Is anyone interested in a flashback from Dimitri’s POV of what happened _immediately_ after he watched Rose in Karolina’s bedroom before we move on to some Rose POV of what happens next? Or should I just continue from where we are at now?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone, for the delay on this chapter. I was pretty under the weather for a while there, and when I finally got healthy again, my very Dimitri-like husband took off on a two-week business trip that he’s still not back from. I’ve been a one-woman show at home, doing all of the household chores and taking care of my son (plus, I haven’t had my usual source of inspiration for all of the dirty stuff!), so it’s been hard to write. I know that some people have been waiting for a new chapter in Building the Tension, but I wanted to write this first because I know several people have been waiting and because I’ve only got about two or three more chapters to go after this. Sorry it’s a bit of a short chapter, but hopefully it is a good one.  
> As I’ve mentioned before, lots of sex in this. Grown-ups only, please. Also, no beta has been through this, so please forgive any typos or missed words.

**Rose’s POV**   
There I was, lying on the bed, naked before this gorgeous god-like Russian.  His fingers were doing amazing things to me. I couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as he continued to slide them in and out.  My eyes met his, staring into those gorgeous chocolate pools, and just from looking into the intensity of his eyes, I began to feel like I was close to that release I’d experienced last night.  A part of me could still hardly believe that we were here, that he was touching me, that he was seeing me like this. I knew I loved him and I knew I wanted him, but this was something much more physical.  The pure desire in his eyes was launching me to feelings I’d never felt. I wanted this so badly. I could hardly wait to feel him inside me.

Before I was even aware of what was happening, Dimitri curled his fingers and hit this almost-magical spot inside me.   As soon as they came into contact there, I couldn’t help but to yell. When he hit it again, I knew I was lost. There was no controlling what my mouth was doing as I lay there feeling the impending bliss that was mounting.  On his third stroke, I found myself screaming his name as fireworks exploded. My head tilted back and my eyes closed at the powerful climax coursing through my entire body. This was ten times better than what I had experienced last night and Dimitri was drawing out the pleasure in a way that I hadn’t even realized was possible.  

I was still spasming with pleasure as I felt something warm, wet, and soft teasing at my center, almost instantly bringing me to feel like I was going to come again.  I glanced down to see Dimitri’s mouth latching onto my opening. His eyes met mine and they were blazing fire.

“I could taste you all day, Roza,” he murmured against my flesh, his accent thicker than I had ever heard it.  The feeling when he rolled his ‘R’ on my name sent shock-waves through my whole body. He continued, adding little licks between the words.  “You taste ... amazing. I can’t … wait … to make you ... come … again. I could taste ... when you came ..., you know?” he said. I moaned with pleasure as he added, “I love ... the taste ... of you ... coming ..., my Roza.”

His relentless tongue was moving frantically, stroking and flicking over my pleasure button.  As I began to get closer and closer to coming a second time, I moaned again and again. Dimitri began saying my name against my body over and over again between licks, like a prayer, tongue rolling the ‘R’s more and more as he continued to bring me even closer.  My moans turned to yells, which turned to screams. Just as I was about to come again, he stopped and backed away. I could barely contain myself and found myself nearly crying for my release. Dimitri gave me a devilish smirk and said, “Not yet, my Roza,” as he looked me in the eyes, “I’m not done with you yet.  Not by a long shot.” He moved his hand to my core and began to slooooowly run his finger along my little nub, eliciting a long, low moan out of me with each pass. Dimitri brought his face up to mine, leaving a trail of kisses along my stomach, stopping along the way at my nipple, then my collarbone and the hollow of my neck.  

“Your body tastes so amazing, my Roza,” he said, as he began kissing my jaw, “but I want to taste your mouth, too.  And I want you to _taste_ how incredible _you_ taste.”  

Just as Dimitri finished saying that, his mouth met mine.  Before that point, it honestly seemed like it would have been really disgusting, but just hearing him say that, it was maybe the most arousing thing I had ever put my mouth on.  I found myself licking along the outside of his lips and jaw, savoring every last drop of the juices that came from what he was doing to my body. Now that he was back where I could reach him, my hand went down to his pants to caress the bulge pressed up against his zipper, stroking over the fabric.

“Na-ah-ah,” he scolded, using his free hand to pull my hand away from his erection, “this isn’t about me yet.  I want you to come undone for me. I want to make you feel like you have never felt before.”

Dimitri switched hands and brought his wet fingers up to his mouth, letting me see him begin to lick them.  Before I could stop myself, I pulled his hand away from his face and sucked on his fingers. As my mouth engulfed his fingers, Dimitri closed his eyes and growled.  Again, I could taste myself on him and the thought of what that taste meant was driving me crazy with desire.

“Oh, your mouth ...” he breathed, “I can only imagine the things you could do with that amazing mouth.  God, I want you so much, Roza!” No sooner had he said that than he began to kiss his way back down, one hand stopping at my breast and continuing to stroke, pinch, and lightly twist at my hardened nipple.  

When his tongue was back on my core, I found myself unable to stop from crying out, “OH GOD, DIMITRI!”  

I couldn’t stop my hips from grinding against his beautiful face.  I threaded my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. He flicked his tongue faster against me, murmuring against me, “Yes, Roza, do you want me to make you come again?”

“OH FUCK YES!” I screamed, “PLEASE!  NOW, DIMITRI!” All of my control was gone.  All I wanted was this beautiful amazing man.

His tongue worked faster than I thought was possible flicking and stroking.  When I thought I couldn’t possibly take any more, Dimitri let go with an extra-long rolled ‘R’ right against me, letting its trill draw out for almost a full minute.   I screamed out, “FUUUUCK! DIMITRI! I’M COMI - I’M COM - I’M CO - I’M -” I couldn’t even finish my train of thought as my orgasm overwhelmed me.  Dimitri continued lapping his tongue against my core, licking and sucking at me, drawing out my climax again.

I closed my eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

When I opened them, I saw that he was kneeling between my legs, finally unzipping his jeans.  The sight of his muscular body wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs was like looking at an advertisement in a magazine, except that none of the advertisements I’d ever seen had a cock as noticeably large as the one I could currently see the outline of through his briefs.   

I reached my hands out to the waistband of his underwear.  “I want you,” I commanded, almost growling with want, “NOW!”

Finally pulling down his boxer briefs, he was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking, but the size of him was astounding.  I might have actually gasped as I looked at him.

“Is that whole thing all really going to fit?” _Oh shit, I said that out loud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning for at least one more chapter before they leave Rose's bedroom, then probably a return to her bedroom (or possibly a more creative spot like the kitchen counter or the shower), possibly something fun happening in Dimitri's truck, and possibly a nice flashback to the night of the birthday party.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mature content of an extremely graphic sexual nature. Discretion is advised.

**Dimitri’s POV:**

Rose gasped out loud.  “Is that whole thing all really going to fit?” she asked, blatantly gawking.

I couldn’t help a slight chuckle from bursting out of me.  It was still amazing to me that even a day ago, if someone had told me that I would be about to make love to this beautiful woman, I would’ve probably beat the shit out of him for what I would’ve thought was a lie - first because it was taunting me with my own desires, and second because of all the reasons I thought she was completely off-limits and uninterested.  But it was also amazing to me just how much she seemed to want me and how much she was amazed by me.  No woman had ever been such an enthusiastic lover for me before, and now, here she was just staring at my hard dick like it was some sort of treasure.  I almost felt a sense of pride at the awe in her expression.

But, her question did bring up another concern - her size.  “That,” I told her, “is a very good question, Roza.”  It truly was a good question, because of her.  I’d never been with a woman as tight as she was, but it wasn’t just the circumference. The tip of my finger was making contact when it entered her earlier, before I had curled it up.  There was no doubt about it, this would be a tight fit.  Honestly, Roza was probably as close to a virgin as a woman can get without actually being one.

As much as the mere thought of being with her physically was glorious, it was important to me that both of us know that this was about so much more than just the physical.  “Roza, before I do this, I know that I’ve already said this, but I want you to know that I love you.  I love you with all of my heart and soul - like I have never loved anyone else.  You’ve always been the only woman for me.  And, I want you to know, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.”

“Dimitri,” she said, “I feel the same way about you.  And - believe me - I _want_ to do this!  Now, can we, already?  Please?”

“Alright. I’m going to start out slow, Roza - okay?” I asked her.

Rose bit her lower lip and gave a shaky nod, filled with both longing and nervousness.  My cock lurched forward with her consent, almost as if it had a mind of its own. 

Roza was still laying down, but I was on my knees in front of her.  I positioned my knees under her beautiful ass, giving her hips a squeeze as I brought her closer to my aching, wanting body.

I took one hand and cupped her breast, teasing her nipple with my fingers, and used the other to guide myself to her opening.  I started by running my tip along her wet folds, enjoying the first feel of her softness and heat, then sliding my length up against her, still staying outside, covering myself in her wetness as I pressed my hips into hers.  There feel of how wet, how soft, and how hot she was up against my bare cock was practically indescribable.  I groaned as I slid up against the outside of her folds, so caught up in what _I_ was feeling that I was surprised when I heard Roza moaning, too.

I backed up slightly, sitting up more straight as I moved my erection to her center.  _This is it_ , I thought to myself, _even more than the first time I had sex, this is the moment I want to remember for the rest of my life._

I slipped a small portion of my tip inside her.  She moaned again.  She was so wet and just felt absolutely perfect.  I almost came just feeling that small amount of sensation.  I stilled myself and just allowed her to feel me there for a moment.

I gave her breast another little squeeze, running the pad of my thumb in a circle around her hardened nipple, then pressed in another quarter of an inch.  As she felt me go deeper, my Roza closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and let out a beautiful whimper of pleasure.  I felt myself leaking as my cock twitched at her response.  I stilled myself again before I could continue.

“Dimitri,” she gasped, “I want all of you.  Inside me. Now.”

Her anticipation was only making me want to pound into her more, but I knew that I wasn’t going to outlast her if I just started thrusting with all my might.  I wanted our first time together to be her best climax yet, and I couldn’t come first if I expected that to happen.

“I’ve already told you:  patience, Roza,” I told her.  She shook her head and then I asked her, “Has it been worth the wait so far?”

She actually frowned a little and then murmured a, “Yes.”

I smiled at her and said, “I promise I won’t keep you waiting for too long.” 

Rose must’ve liked that because I felt her instantly tighten around me and she made a sharp intake of breath.  I took that as my cue to plunge further, this time going about three quarters of the way inside her.

Just when I was sure that I couldn’t fit any further inside her, Rose spoke up.  “All the way, Dimitri,” Rose begged, “Please.”

I couldn’t help but comply and push all the way in.  As I buried myself to the hilt, Rose let out a yell, saying, “Ahh!” and closed her beautiful eyes again, letting me know that I had hit a pleasant spot.  Her nipple under my thumb instantly hardened even more as she cried out.

“Good, I take it?” I asked her with a chuckle.

“Yes,” she breathed, as I allowed our hips to slide apart, moving out and back in, “Oh, God, yes!  It feels _so_ good!  You’re on the same spot your fingers hit when you curved them earlier!”

“Good,” I said, “because _you_ feel so good wrapped around me.”  I smirked as I asked her, “Are you going to come for me again, Roza?”

“Yes, Dimitri! Oh, God, Dimitri!” she cried out, as I slid back in and out.  I squeezed her gorgeous breast and circled her nipple again.

I knew I could probably get her to come to a quick orgasm right now, but I wanted this to last.  I slowed the pace of my movements, drawing out the time to move in or out of her.  With every thrust Rose let out another deep, breathy moan.

“Faster!” Roza commanded, nearly out of breath, “Oh, fuck, Harder!  Just ... _more_!”

“Good things come to those who wait, my love,” I told her, pinching her nipple between my thumb and forefinger.  God, she was so tight and so warm and wet!  I needed to keep myself from coming, just a little longer.

I took my hand from her breast and moved it down to Rose’s clit, rubbing tiny circles on it as I slowly plunged into her over and over.  Her moans were getting louder and louder.  These sounds were even more incredible than the ones from her earlier orgasms.  For an instant, I almost lost control and came, just hearing her.  Scowling, I fought back against it with a loud growl.

“What?” she asked.

“Hearing you like this,” I said, as I thrust into her again, “It’s almost my undoing, Roza.  You could make me come so easily.”

No sooner had I said that than I felt her walls tightening around me.  “So, come, then, Dimitri,” she said, “Just come.  I will, too.”

“You come first, baby,” I told her, “Come for me, Roza.”

Her walls began fluttering instantly and Rose cried out, “Aagh!  Dimitri!  Oh, fuck, Dimitri! DIMITRI!”

I couldn’t take any more and I found myself bursting into orgasm with her.  “Oh, my Roza,” I told her, breathless, “I love you so much.”

Rose breathed out, “I love you, too, Dimitri.  That was amazing.  _You_ were amazing.”

I slipped out of her and laid beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.  “So were you, my love.  So were you.”  I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and pulled the blankets around both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have subscribed or been coming back, thank you for waiting this out. I hope it was worth the wait (though maybe not as worth the wait as what Rose got - hahaha!). I have a few other in-progress stories right now and I think three stories is just too many to be writing at once for me while being a mom, a housewife, and having a full-time office job, so now that Rose and Dimitri have gotten a happy ending (even if it’s maybe not the end), I’m going to let this one go for a few months or so. I will plan come back to this later, though. For now, if you want a nice and steamy Rose/Dimitri scene, you’re welcome to check out one of my other works (I have a couple of shorter, smuttier ones that are set to “Only show work to registered users”)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re not old enough, don’t read my stuff!  
> I don’t own Dimitri, Rose, or any of the characters or place names. Most everything else is pretty original.  
> No proofreading has occurred. Let me know if you find mistakes.  
>  ** _IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ_** : For those of you who have been waiting (or asking) for an update, please note that Daring to Fantasize has been marked as completed since April (May, if you are reading it on Fanfiction dot net). I had a few other minor ideas rolling around in my head, so I thought I’d humor you, but please be aware that I consider this to be a finished story and won’t be planning to draw it out. If I feel like it and have the inspiration, I might one day do a morning after scene, but since Rose and Dimitri have already had their first time and don’t really have any remaining obstacles, I really haven’t found much of a good story angle there yet except for just writing a few superfluous lemons without any build-up.

**Flashback**

**Dimitri’s POV:**

I headed into the bathroom, my cock throbbing from the view I just had.  The girl of my dreams was there on a bed in my house, naked as the day she was born, writhing in pleasure and touching her beautiful body.  Her hands were everywhere.  Her beautiful breasts were arching into her hands as she cupped them, her nipples peaked.  I could see her wetness, the feel of it still on my fingers from when I had unknowingly kissed her.  Her tight little entrance was there in my view, just begging to be penetrated. 

And it was incredible.  I knew that first-hand, both from feeling it earlier this evening and seeing it now.

And she was saying ‘Dimitri’.  Even if it wasn’t _my_ name, it was my name that she was calling as she moaned her desperate release.  Oh, how I wanted it to be my name that she was calling as she came, wrapped around my shaft as I plunged it into her over and over again.  Just thinking about it made my rock-hard member leak.

I locked the bathroom door.  Not that that would provide me with much privacy because the walls in our house were very thin, but at least no one would walk in, which was more than I could say about my bedroom.  I took one more sniff of my fingers with her scent on them, pulled off my boxers, wet my hands in the sink, and walked into the shower, leaving the water off.  I knew what I was here for and it was _not_ to get clean.

I pumped some of my sister’s unscented body wash out into my wet hand and rubbed my fingers together over my palm, making it lather. It wasn’t the same as Rose’s soft, slippery wetness, but I knew it would feel good enough.

I closed my eyes as I began to imagine _her_.  I had always tried not to think about her that way before.  Never before had I allowed myself to indulge in thinking of Rose while I was doing this, but I knew I couldn’t keep the thoughts of her away right now.  And I knew that, after what I just saw, I _needed_ to do this.

_I was standing naked beside my bed.  Rose was there, laying on my bed, naked, working her finger in and out of herself, and motioning me to come to her with a crook of a finger.  As I moved closer, she grasped my shaft._ I gripped my hard shaft lightly, eyes closed as I imagined that was Rose’s soft hand on me. 

_She pumped me gently, with a loose grip, using her other hand to cup my ass cheek and pull my body closer to her.  I reached to the side and ran my fingers over her hardened nipples, causing a moan low in her throat, then let my hand trail lower to her beautiful honeypot, pushing her own hand out of the way.  God, she was drenched._

_“I’ve never done this before,” she murmured shyly as she pulled me closer to her beautiful body, “any of this.”_ Of course.  In real life, I knew Rose had already been deflowered, but in my imagination, as long as I was going to let myself imagine being intimate with Rose, why not imagine I was her first time?  There was something so sensual about the idea that I could be the one to teach it to her.

_Rose gave my hard shaft another slow stroke, then, spreading her beautiful legs further, moved me in between them and ran the head of my cock along her tight opening._ In my imagination, I groaned at the feel of her wetness on my manhood.  In real life, I took the thumb covered in body wash and stroked it across, imagining that was Rose’s own special wetness, but kept my voice as quiet as possible, letting out only a soft hiss at the idea of finally feeling her on my sensitive skin.

_I’d never wanted anyone more than Rose -_ in real life or in my imagination _\- and I needed to tell her so. “Rose, it doesn’t matter if you’ve never done it before.  I’d be honored to be your first.  I’ve never wanted anyone like I do you.”_

_Rose’s ran me tip up against her slickened core again.  “What if I’m not good?” she asked._

_“Do you want me to tell you how I like it?” I asked her._

_Even though it was my own fantasy, I practically growled with satisfaction when she said, “Yes, please, Dimitri.  I want this to be so good for you.”_

How could any sex with _her_ not be _amazing_ for me? _“I’d love to teach you everything,” I told her, “We’ll work on how to tease me more later, though.  Right now, I want to feel myself inside you.”_

As fantasy-Rose slowly dipped me inside her, I circled the head of my shaft with my lathered hand and squeezed, throwing my head back at the feel, so hot and moist.  I could _easily_ imagine that was Rose’s body. _“You feel amazing just like this,” I told her, pulling her closer with my hand on her hip at the same time I was holding myself back so as not to hurt her too much, “Take as much as you can when you’re ready.” Rose was surprisingly willing and quickly pushed her hips up until she had fully sheathed my manhood.  “Just like that,” I told her, as I began teasing her clit with my other hand._

_When Rose began to moan from the feel of my fingers at her entrance and slightly buck her hips against me, I could feel that she was ready for more. “Oh, god, just like that_ milaya _,” I told her._ I gripped my cock harder as I stroked back and forth, imagining penetrating Rose’s soft, wet entrance over and over again _._

_I couldn’t stop myself from bucking my hips into her tight little body, moving harder and faster than I probably should’ve for a virgin.  I was surprised by how deep she could take me and how eager she was to feel me plunging into her._ When my hand arrived at my tip, I was now adding an additional squeeze and twist each time, trying to emulate what the feel of her wrapped tightly around me might be like _._

_Rose’s moaning began to increase in frequency as I thrust into her and prodded at her clit.  I began to feel her climaxing, wet and uncontrolled._ In the real world, I gripped and squeezed my aching shaft as a I stroked, imagining that was her climax.  _Feeling her spasming little slit squeezing and clenching around my hardness was the most incredible feeling, knowing I’d be feeling that with my cock many times  to come later on, especially as I continued to plunge into her and heard her moaning cries of pleasure from her lips._

I wanted to imagine being claiming her more than once, giving her multiple orgasms before I went over the edge.  I really did.  I tried.  But as I imagined the power of her climax while she was circled tightly around me, I couldn’t hold back.  My seed began shooting out, so hard that it hit the shower wall.  I lost control of my body as I fell back against the tiles behind me, feeling my orgasm go on and on, maybe the most powerful orgasm I’d ever had. _Why was it, again, that I avoided thinking of her when I was doing this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. For those of you who are waiting for other writing from me, I just finished writing chapter 41 of Building the Tension and my beta has both 40 and 41 now. Next up, I think I’m going to tackle another chapter of Playing Adult, but it probably won’t be out today. Building the Tension only has an epilogue left after 41, so it’s basically done and I’ve almost completely written the Happily-Ever-After ending.  
> I opened a FictionPress account today. I’m hoping to eventually post the first chapter of my novel up there and at ArchiveOfOurOwn. My handle there is AdelineMyles (not my real name, but planning for a while now to use that as my pen name). If all goes as planned, I’ll try to have my first chapter of my novel up there by the time I publish the epilogue of Building the Tension.


End file.
